Easier to Run
by seasidehearts
Summary: It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb... Soracentric, KH2 oneshot


**Hi everyone. Yes, yet another one shot. Yeah I'm working on Shattered Dreams…I have lots of writers blocks…and they won't go away . Oo; Well I was bored the other day, I've always wanted to write a fanfic for this song , and I felt like writing an angst fic, so here's the outcome of my boredom. Be prepared for shortness too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I don't own Easier to Run by Linkin Park. Technically everything is this story, I don't own. So you get the point.**

Easier to Run

(Sora's POV)

_XXX_

_Something has been taken,_

_From deep inside of me._

_A secret I've kept locked away,_

_No one can ever see._

I looked down at my friends bodies; the aftermath of the battle that had been raging on for days. I studied them, their bodies patched with wounds and bruises, glazed over in dried blood.

"_God!_" I thrust the key blade against the rock wall, causing new cracks to surface and parts of it to chip off, "Why does this…why does this always happen…to _me?_" I breathed heavily, inhaling sharply, the pain of the losses I've experiancedwas surfacing; adding to the pain created by my wounds from the battle.

_Wounds so deep, they never show,_

_They never go away._

_Like moving pictures in my head,_

_For years and years they've played._

"I can't…do this…anymore…" I fell to the ground, on my knees, still clutching the key blade, "I have to…escape…" I choked out as tried desperately to pull myself up.

_If I could change I would._

_Take back the pain, I would._

_Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would._

_If I could,_

_Stand up and take the blame, I would._

_If I could take all my shame to the grave,_

_I would._

"…I'm sorry…" The whisper escaped from my lips as I glanced back and Donald and Goofy's bloodied bodies, before I broke into a run…Running blindly, no idea where I was going…or why I was going there…Just trying to run from the past…

_Sometimes I remember,_

_The darkness of my past._

_Bringing back these memories,_

_I wish I didn't have._

_Sometimes I think of letting go,_

_And never looking back;_

_And never moving forward,_

_So there would never be a past._

I stumbled, falling forward onto rocks that felt like a million daggers going through me; reopening any wounds that had stopped bleeding previously. I winced as I tried to pick myself up again. My body felt like it was completely shattered… I tried dragging myself forward, rocks stabbing even deeper into the wounds that covered me.

_Just washing it aside,_

_All of the helplessness inside._

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced,_

_Is so much easier than change._

Sighing at the pain, as it lingered in my body, knowing what I was felling was slowly killing my body, but my heart had already been lost a long time ago. I've lost everything I've know. Everything I've _loved_. My island; gone, no way of _ever_ bringing it back. Kairi, along with it too…I'll never forgive myself for not being there to protect her…to protect _everyone…_Isn't that one of 'duties of the Keyblade master' as Donald said?…I guess it doesn't really matter now…I promised Riku I'd take care of her too…I let _everyone_ down…

Mickey and Riku were killed at the hands of Axel, after joining the Organization. Axel killed _every_ member of the Organization after it gained control over everything, that being his main reason for joining in the first place. That's what brought me, Donald, and Goofy here anyways; to defeat Axel. A whole lot of good that did us…or _me_ I should say…Since Axels Heartless minions slaughtered Donald and Goofy.

"But I can't beat him alone…so my only choice is running…" I struck the key blade into the ground, grasping it as I tried to pull myself up yet again. I inhaled sharply, feeling invisible knifes slicing at my skin as I started to walk.

"I'm sorry everyone…" I repeated again, coughing out blood into my hand, "…ugh…" I collapsed again, "Why is this…?" I asked again, coughing too. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend I was dreaming. A white flash caused me to open my eyes again.

"W-_what the heck?_" I blinked, looking around at my island home, feeling the warm sand beneath my body. I hardened my gaze, looking around continuously waiting for Heartless to appear, or Axel…just anything…, "How did I?"

"That isn't important…"

I turned my head and gasped, "_Kairi!_"

"_What are you so happy about?_" She yelled, giving me an icy glare before turning away.

"I-" I bit my lip as she interrupted me and started yelling again.

"You betrayed me! You betrayed _everyone!_ You don't deserve to live anymore…" Kairi choked, tears starting to flow down her face, her crimson hair covering her face, "So you won't live anymore…" Kairi kicked me in the stomach, causing me to cough continuously, blood coming out of my mouth rapidly.

"Kairi…why…?" I choked out, my vision beginning to blur.

"I told you already…" Kairi choked again, brushing her bangs out of her face and behind her ears, "Just remember…that fate…destiny…love…belief…honesty…trust…all of it doesn't exist. And you've proved that to everyone…"

I felt one last stab of pain before the world around me turned into nothing but black…

_It's easier to run,_

_Replacing this pain with something numb._

_It's so much easier to go,_

_Than face all this pain here alone._


End file.
